


Pray and Prey

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, M/M, Rain, Sad Dean, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam and Dean fought and Sam left the motel room leaving Dean behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 21 When the Levee Breaks

His back hurt like hell.

Dean grunted as he struggled to sit up. He leaned back on his arms and surveyed the damage to the motel room. Broken table, splintered wood everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if there was blood splattered around. He almost felt bad. It was a nice room.

He almost made it to the door, but pain was flaring it's way up his spine and impairing his thoughts. Dean limped his way to the bed and sat down with a huff. He felt like an old man.

Dean's eyes traveled to the window, and watched as rain pelted the windows. He wanted to open that window and jump. He wanted to let the rain wash away the blood and the glass poking into his back.

He wanted to let the rain mix with his tears, and give him the illusion that he was still strong.

But he didn't.

He slowly rose, and limped towards the door. 

He let himself be weak, and he begged and pleaded with whoever was out there to stop Sam from becoming the monster he was always meant to be.


End file.
